


The General and the Silent Snow Empress

by TheLittleTeacupp



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTeacupp/pseuds/TheLittleTeacupp
Summary: James awakens during a terrible situation to find an old friend by his side to realize that a cold heart can be defrosted.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Willow Schnee
Comments: 68
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft I might revise later. I just really had the urge to write a one-shot about this ship for whatever reason. As always constructive feedback is welcomed!

A woman – no, a goddess – rode into Atlas on top of a Grimm whale. Her skin was paler than Willow's, her veins etched into her body like ancient markings. Her overall aura did the impossible. It terrified James Ironwood. He awoke to the stars above him in the cold tundra of Solitas.

He often had moments in which he would wake up hoping it was all a bad dream and he was still in his huntsman days. He felt very cold and his hair was damp. He was certain that when he almost drowned in the icy waters it was Willow's summon that saved him. A part of him wished she hadn't. But another part of him lingers onto hope as he smelled a familiar scent.

“Lavender still suits you well,” James mumbled. “Do you still...”

“James!” Willow hissed. “We're not alone.”

He turned his head to his right to find his a fire close to his side an icy wall surrounding them. He felt a cloak around him. It was Willow's pale purple huntress cloak she used to proudly wear.

“Winter and Weiss are keeping a lookout for us,” Willow said. James turned his head towards her holding him close. She was wearing teardrop earrings she would wear and was in a navy blue cami and black leggings. A smirk appeared. “I hope you know I am only doing this so you won't die.”

James felt a rush of red throughout his face. “Well it certainly helps.” He looks towards his legs. His organic leg is covered by Willow's navy teal dress. “This is why we wear layers.”

“Why did I end up with taller men?” Willow huffed.

“I am very sorry,” James closed his eyes. “About everything.”

“You did the best you could. We all did.” Willow's breath felt warm upon James but her hands and arms were cold. “I wish I have told you sooner about Jacques conspiring with Watts. Snuck out of the manor like I did back then when my father would set strict curfews.” A shiver tingled through her voice. “But I was afraid.”

James heard a tinkle and glanced to see Willow drinking straight from a bottle of what appeared to be Red Shoes wine. “Willow, if you're going to drink at least offer me a sip.”

“You're recovering from hypothermia.” Willow paused and gave an elongated sigh. “You practically held onto Winter and thought she was me. You warned me about Jacques and how he's using me.”

James felt his head hurt as he still was looking at the sky. He was hoping that was a bad dream too. “Well I did say he was not who you thought he was.” He said rather harshly. “Though, I guess I owe Winter an apology.”

“I didn't mean to be rude, James,” He turns to her and continues to smell the lavender perfume remembering how she would carry a vile with her at all times whenever she would glisten with sweat. “I just really want things to be right. Like the old days.”

“Me too,” James held onto her tighter. She gasped. He instinctively went to his knees as he released her and grabbed onto the cloak. “I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking.”

Willow got to her knees as well. She glanced over to the opening of the ice walls then smiled. “You know, I used to sing lullabies to my girls and tell them stories of a tin man who became our general. I told them no matter how cold his exterior was he always had a heart that was warmer than the sun and everyone looked up to him as a hero because of it.”

“Is that so?” He saw his breath dividing between him and Willow. “Then perhaps you should tell them of the story of the queen who was in silence for so long until she broke free of the red poison and six swans to become a hero.”

“James,” She leaned in with her cheek nuzzling against his. The lavender settling onto his olfactory senses. He chuckles, “I thought you were only doing this so I won't die.”

“Oh, I still am,” Willow whispers. “But remember, we're not alone.”

“Just kiss him, Mom!” Weiss voice echoed.

“Weiss, rude!” Winter cleared her throat. “But just go ahead, Mom, but only if he wants it.”

Willow face was as bright as her old brooch. James pressed his lips against her ear. “I will let you take the lead.”

Willow lips instantly pressed against his. James felt a shiver. He couldn't quite tell if it was his or hers but he continued with fervor. Willow tucked herself into the cloak with his bare chest against her bare arms.

Willow whispers, “It's bad that I don't feel guilty as a married woman and I want to just...”

James sighed. “We'll have to continue this some other time. We have a world to save. And I don't think your girls would appreciate us taking too long.”

“You're right,” Willow hummed. “Besides, it will be sweeter when we're someplace warmer.”

“It already is,” James quipped as he looked at the sky with the stars shining their warmth brighter than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

James gingerly placed his coat back on him; it was lukewarm with the stiffness from the cold. He looked down; the snow around him and Willow have melted. “Thank you for waiting so long for my clothes to dry.”

“And for letting you rest.” Willow tucked the fire out with her foot. “You were out for a good three hours!”

“Were you bored?” James fastened his belts.

“Oddly enough, no,” Willow stomped the final sparks, her eyes fixated on them. “Well I did chat with my daughters for a bit. But I couldn't say much.”

James looked at the opening then made his way towards Willow. “Well what did you chat about?”

“Just how you used to be. Well a part of you is still a part of you is what I said to them.”

“As they were growing up – and as I became a general – I would get concerned if you would tell them tales of how I used to be.”

“How _we_ used to be? Carefree and happy?” Willow made her way towards the entrance.

“You remember I asked you to the dance. When you said you already had a date I was so embarrassed.”

Willow chuckled as they sauntered. “Is that so?” She whispered.

“Well, yes, especially since it took me so long to muster up the courage.” James lowered his voice as they got closer to the entrance. “And I knew your father. He only wanted the best for his dear oldest daughter. Then later on when you found out Jacque couldn't go and you went back to me. At first I wanted to say you didn't have to go with me but I didn't want you to go all by yourself so I accept.”

“Aww, how selfless of you.” Willow stopped. “James?”

He was hesitant in slowing his footsteps. There was urgency in the air and he felt it heavily setting upon him. But his former teammate, his old friend, tugged at him to stop as well – as his heartstrings.

James heard Willow's soft soprano voice at her father's song and how beautifully she would sing. How she jumped from glyph to glyph and summon as it was nothing during their training. How warm her smile was even in the coldest Atlasian winters. How swiftly that changed after that traumatic day and when she gave her hand in marriage to Jacques – the man whom she considered to be a hero.

“What is it?” James inquired.

“I just had a thought...”

“Will, please, we're in a state of urgency. Your son is still in Atlas!”

“He's actually on his way in his new airship here. He would have came sooner but I insisted he kept on hiding. Salem has her spies everywhere.”

“What?” James eyes perked. He always thought Willow's youngest offspring was vexing and he could eve sensed the sheer disdain from his smirk alone but he also emphasized for him. He was a lonely boy in a cold, bitter world.

“I told him not to come here but he wouldn't listen.”

“So when was the last time you heard from him?”

“I checked my scroll a half an hour ago?” She brought out her device. She checked that there was one text message from Whitley. Her gasp echoed.

“Mother?” Winter murmured from the entrance.

Willow was silent as she read the message, her eyes were steady as was her jaw. James still felt her breath as cool as the air.

“Mom?” Weiss appeared at the entrance. “I don't mean to intrude but what's wrong?”

“It's your brother,” Willow's words were heavy. “I think he's in trouble.”


	3. Chapter 3

James felt his breath dropped again. “Willow?”

“The message says to meet him at the abandoned mine ten miles from here.” Willow looked around her searching for any consolation to drop in front of her.

“It's most likely a trap.” Winter asserted.

“I know, I know. I just don't.” Willow choked. “What do I do?”

“First of all, please don't panic.” James bowed in front of Willow.

“This was my fault, how could I let this happen!” Willow turned her back on James and her daughters. “I never even taught him fighting abilities. I mean, I tried once but Jacque he... no! How could I have listen to him?”

James felt guilt gnawed at his throat. What if she stayed to protect her son instead of him.

“You did what you needed to do.” Weiss scoffed as she headed towards Willow. James noted she had the same strut as her mother. “Mom, are you even listening? Turn around and listen. We can fight and save him.”

“But how?” Willow whipped her head around. “If we follow where he – or whoever has him hostage – we won't even have a direct plan. It's what happened when I was a huntress. I planned too much and... it was not good.”

“Then we'll go now and plan accordingly.” James said in a quick breath.

Weiss and Winter took their surprise glances at him. Willow turned her stance and bowed in front of him. She said nothing but her eyes cried a desperate plan or warning.

“General, are you sure? You already almost got killed in – recklessness. Can we really afford some time to save one life?”

“He is your brother, Winter!” Willow's lip pouted as if she was singing a soprano note. “You think I never had to _spare a few_ for my friends?”

“Usually I don't do these sort of favors, Willow.” James rested his eyes on her. “But I want to sacrifice myself for you and your children.”

“You're still a general.” Willow shifted her eyes towards her firstborn. “Her boss too.”

“And if I were your boss I would tell you to save your son.” James held out his hand. “Now take my hand and let us go.”

Willow leaned her lips towards his ear. “Please just don't hurt yourself again.” She smirked. “Well not too badly.”

“I won't be reckless without a cause. What about you?”

Willow breathed. “No,”

“Then let's save your son.” James always wanted children. Maybe he could live his fatherhood through Willow's children. He can't let her down now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Work has been crazy and thought I should take a break from auditions and such to update a chapter. I also am very close to the finishing product of a fan-made song. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

“Winter,” James's 'general voice' came in again. “You can summon a large enough Nevermore?”

“Should at least hold two of us.” Winter struck a concern look towards Weiss.

“I can now summon one too.” Weiss smirked at her sister.

“Will, you can locate Whitley, right?”

“I'm trying,” Willow frantically pressed her scroll. “I can't imagine where they will be though if his GPS on his scroll isn't showing anything.” She placed one her hands above her eyes as she sighs.

James studied the auroras. One of them was a strong teal that could only be omitted by airship Dust. “I know where he might be. Let's go.”

Willow looked at him bewildered. “James, wha...?”

“Winter, Weiss summon your Nevermores.” James tone was different now. It was more soft. The two sisters did as they were told – as did Willow.

“I have enough aura. You remember how powerful I was.” Willow climbed on and extended her hand. “You have to trust me.”

James blinked not saying anything. Winter and Weiss stood expecting him to say something. Anything. “Alright, we need to act quickly.”

James took Willow's hand and scooted towards the front. Willow scoffed as she stumbled behind him. James turn his head. “Sorry, but you know I always have to be upfront.”

“Fine, but you better navigate us properly.” Willow held onto his chest as the summon lifted them. James even blushed a little. “Remember I'm still technically a married woman.”

“Say it yourself.” James held onto the summon with his prosthetic hand and Willow's hands with the other. He glanced over at Winter and Weiss who were hovering in their respective Nevermores in a bit of a confound manner as they followed the aurora. They were perfectly parallel as if they were conversing.

The air swept across James's face. Ever since he was a little boy he dreamt of flying high into Atlas and protecting those who cannot be defended. Funny where life takes people.

Willow was propelling faster and faster even passed his daughters.

“ _Mom never has acted like this before!”_ Winter's voice descended.

Willow shouted in her direction. “I heard that.”

“You have to pay attention, Will.”

“There's nothing in front of us.” Willow snapped.

“No, not yet.” James said simply. The last thing he wanted was to antagonize her. And her occasional temper was no stranger to him.

Willow held onto him tighter. “I really want Whitley to be safe.”

“As do I,” James scanned the horizon looking for any sign of a fleet. There were mountains getting closer. Perhaps there was a base for the villains. The teal aurora was still omitting a strong light which was a good sign.

He peered down at Willow's hands. One of them had her wedding ring; a humble but beautiful sapphire with perfect zircons surrounding the gem. James's shoulder twitch.

“You alright?” Willow's words were faster than the speed they were going.

“Shoulder is just acting up.” James bit his lip. He peered in the corner of his eye. Willow's eyes flashed with realization. Her wedding ring was the exact ring he was going to propose her with... before Jacques used Willow's vulnerability and her uncertainty of James being able to recover from the incident that fractured half his body and most of his life.

“Jacque told me you weren't going to make it and that you wanted him to be my suitor in lieu of him. Hence why he had the ring.” Willow's heartbeat corresponded with James. “I shouldn't have believed him especially since it was _all he could afford_ before taking my father's company.”

“No,” James felt angry. Not the type of anger that motivates him or want him to do better. A type of anger that made him realize how his absence has turned for the worse. “He shouldn't have lied to you.”

“For the longest time I wouldn't wear it around him. I wanted him to know how much I despised him. As for now... well I figured if everything is destroyed and if I'm desperate. I could sell it.” Willow breath was felt. “Or... I could give it back to you. It was yours to begin with.”

“It doesn't matter,” James circled his finger around the gems. “You shoot with your father's gun but what do you aim at?” He stole a moment to glance at Willow. Her silver hair blowing behind her saddened expression. “What matters is the end goal.”

Willow smiled. “You really haven't lost your creative touch.”

James chuckled. “As haven't you. Heck, I would love to see you sing again.”

“Look!” Willow voice cracked as one of her hands eluded their grasp and pointed at an object at 3 o'clock. She accelerated the summoned Nevermore.

“Will, first we need a plan.”

“Well we have to plan quickly then,” Willow huffed. “I realize it can be any airship but it HAS to have Whitley.”

“You remember how to summon multiple glyphs, correct?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Mother!” Weiss was catching up as so was Winter.

“Perfect timing,” James said. “Winter, Weiss, listen closely. I'm about to give the plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Good news! I was trying to come up with inspiration and came up with this follow-up. It is brief but I hope it satisfies everyone for now. Not gonna lie, it felt good writing this fic again.

The Schnee woman were perfectly parallel on their summons slowing as they were approaching the airship. James kept his eye on the airship.

James took a deep breath. “We can't attack directly or they will come at us. Winter, with your glyphs surround the airship while you Weiss keep on standby with your sister and use your summons for any attack forces from the airship or otherwise.”

“You two are going in alone?” Weiss asked.

Winter rolled her eyes. “The airship is larger than all of us put together.”

“I understand your concern,” James begun. “But your mother and I were in missions as intense as these were.” The way he said 'your mother' had a warm air to it. Familial almost.

“And what do we do, James?” Willow eyes were sunken.

“We have to improvise once we get to the airship.” James leaned in to whisper. “The key thing here is for you to focus.” Willow glanced back with her brows merging. “I'm not trying to be condescending.” He continues to whisper. “You know my weaknesses as I know yours.”

Willow sighed. “For all it's worth you have been very focused even all these years. My father says never underestimate an aging hunter.”

“And for all it's worth for someone out of practice you are still quite powerful.” He said loud enough for Winter and Weiss to hear. Their grins even said it all.

They were approximately 50 feet away now. “Alright,” James announced as he got a good measurement of the distance. “I am going to count to three. On two, you Winter will start your glyphs and three you, Willow, and I will jump on the airship.”

“James,” Willow gasp as if her throat was being held. “I don't know if...”

“ONE!” James begun.

Weiss's grin evaporated into a quiver as did her eyes. Winter was solemn with her lips but her eyes shared the same movement as her sister.

“James?” Willow voice rose an octave.

“TWO!” Winter prepared her glyphs James felt Willow shaking but his semblance won't betray him. It was a miracle Willow's hasn't betrayed hers. Then again James wouldn't have suggested this plan if he didn't feel Willow's desperation.

“I don't know if I'm ready. This is...”

They were too close now. The airship was now right in front of them. “THREE!” James jumped in time to land directly on the airship nearly being dusted off. He slammed his iron hand into the ship to maintain his balance. He got up and didn't bother to look for Willow. Was he going to save her son with or without her present?

He assumed the latter as he marched forward with the glyphs in plain sight slowing down the airship. He headed towards the tail of the plane. If Whitley is anywhere it would be in the back. And maybe there is a door.

He sprints towards the back. Keeping an ear and eye out for any threat. And for Willow. _Was she really that scared to just jump?_ But, alas, it has been well over two decades since she had to use the summoning and fighting skills the way she had to now. Winter told him how she would train her to summon and would spare but that was the extent of it.

He was at the end now, he looked to see there was a door! He aimed his gun at the lock firmly on the target even with the wind pressing against him. Then a sound struck him.

He turns and sees an old foe. Dr. Arthur Watts aiming right at him.

“Son of a...” James shot at him only for his bullet to ricochet against his.

“You were devoted to your people but now you think you can rescue your Empress's child?”

“You shut up!” James held his gun up. “Unless you tell me where he is.”

“He's not here.”

“I'm going to assume you're bluffing!” He shots at Arthur barely missing his shoulder. “I let you live so I can interrogate you and you crawl back to your leader like a scared animal.”

“And you failed Atlas and needed your former teammate to rescue you.” Arthur sneered. “I heard your conversations through her scroll. Well Whitley's scroll. “ _Oh James, be with me forever. Hold me!_ ”

James couldn't get himself to fire there was a sensation in his arm. He grimaces.

“Oh, what's the matter...” Willow kicked him mid-air as she landed firmly on her feet right beside her. Not even James could believe it.

Willow summon a Beowulf onto Watts crushing him. Willow smirked as she glanced at James. He only had a second to spare to smile back just for him to give her a nod.

Willow returned the nod. “Tell me where my son is. Or I will summon you off this ship!”

“I told James I don't know.” He said plainly.

“Why should I believe you?” Willow's summon came onto Arthur harder.

Arthur grunted but still manages to smirk. “What if I'm not lying? What if you failed both your son and yourself? Would you really want me as your summon regardless? Would you want to be reminded of your murder towards your fellow kin?”

Willow shook as she gasped. James stood still, everything feeling colder than ever.

“Well, what is it, Will?”

“Stop!” Willow shouted. “Only a certain few is allowed to call me Will.”

“And one of them is dead.”

“You stop you bastard!” Willow's voice echoed even with the airship's motors nearby.

This was James's chance. In the heated moment where everyone is distracted. _Oh, Brother Gods. I'm not asking anything from you. But you can stop working so the world can finally be at damn peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! Here is another follow-up to the rescue mission. Not to toot my own horn but I'm very proud of this particular piece. You will probably see why...

There was a saying in Atlas, “The eyes can speak louder than words.” James prayed that the blink of his eyes would notify Willow that he was going to finally get in the airship.

Willow's summon pinned Arthur's as he continued his antagonization. James heard Arthur's voice waning. “You still think of the time your failures... well Salem can help that.”

James took a deep breath as he shot the door's lock. He wasted no second to rip the door open, held on and used any aura he can to jump in with the glyphs surrounding him. It was good to know that Willow had capable daughters. He prayed that Willow's strength would return to help her in this dire situation.

It was fairly dark inside. He kept running as he was looking for any sign of Whitley. He resisted to call out his name. There was only ammo inside. It felt empty in the cockpit as there was hardly even any sound.

Maybe Whitley wasn't in this airship. Was this a wasted mission?

A boom was heard above as was Willow's scream. _Shit!_ James had no time to waste.

“Whitley,” He ran to the front of the plane to find a door. He hastily opens it with his gun ready to fire.

As the door flew open he gasps. Whitley was in the front seat directing the plane. He turns around with a solemn face.

“Greetings, General,” Whitley twitches his fingers just as his father would do. “I'm a bit surprised. I didn't...”

“Your mother is in danger!” James held out his organic hand. “She wanted to rescue you. We need to go now.”

“You interrupted, James.”

“What?” James knew Whitley was never listened to but even he had his limits. “Whitley, I am in no mood to screw around! Your mother might die!”

“Screw around?” Whitley stood up. “So once you _rescue me_? Are you going to use my mother just as my father did?”

“No! I love your mother and always had.” The heat latched onto James and his heart felt heavier than ever.

“Dr. Watts and Mr. Callows say that they will not hurt my mother. They say when Salem takes over her new world my mother will get a new life. She will have her own love if she chooses.”

“Your mother can choose anyone but only in this world.”

Whitley nodded glacially. “I will have to disagree with you.”

James took another deep breath. He raised his gun at the silver haired boy, his finger on the trigger. Ready to fire. _Click!_

Whitley didn't even flinch. He continued to look at his mother's former teammate. He was never his general or a father figure or anything. He was just a fool that once had his mother's heart.

James brought the gun to his head. Whitley blinked and suppressed a gasp.

“If you don't come with me. There is going to be a bigger mess than the one we're in now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is a flashback scene that I'm not entirely sure if this is the right place to put it BUT had the need to share nonetheless. Hope you all enjoy.

The lights were dim but had an array of color throughout Atlas Academy's Ballroom. Many students in dresses and tuxedos every single one of them was paired. James remembered he had to ask his father if he could borrow his. He thanked the Gods they were the same size. He waited for Willow by the entrance of the ballroom wondering if she'll show with Jacques like the original plan.

He even saw his other teammates, Eric and Lamar, already dancing with Lamar occasionally looking over at James with concerned eyes. James noted that he was already waiting fifteen minutes and the array of students were already in the hall. He let out a subtle sigh walking towards the punch table hoping someone knew anyone who brought liquor to get him through this night.

“Whoa! Look at the airship! It's the new Eagle 2000!” Someone shouted.

James turned around and saw the gold and silver long airship. Even in Atlas very few owned them. James stepped closer towards the entrance as everyone else crowded around. Sure enough the Schnee emblem shone across the door. James wanted to be relieved but at this point this _definitely_ would have been Jacques's idea. No way would someone as utilitarian as Nicholas would pull something like this... or maybe.

The door of the airship opened with only a ramp sliding out. Once it _clanked_ on the ground the woman with silver hair tied neatly in a bun and adorned a silver sleeveless dress with rhinestones embedded in a ivory shawl adorned by amethyst earrings and necklace. James couldn't believe it was Willow as she stepped onto the ramp gingerly in her heels with her meek smile embellished with rose lipstick. She stopped as her eyes met James.

She held her hand out and that's when he knew. He sprinted towards her, the crowd _awww-_ ing and exchanging words James was too busy to make out. He went up the ramp at an arm's length from Willow.

“I'm so sorry I'm late,” Willow began. “But if you don't mind.”

“Not at all,” James took her hand and supported her as she walked down. The crowd applauded ferociously. “So no Jacque, still.”

“Well he already booked this airship with only a 50% cancel refund.” Willow smirked. “And you know how much my father hates any wasted investments.”

“What about your tardiness?” James inquired – with some degree of carelessness if he was being honest.

“You have no idea how long it takes me to get all this hair in a bun like this. And my sister might have had to help me with my makeup.” Willow fluttered her eyes with silver, glitter eyeshadow. “I can't appear out of a ship like this looking like garbage.”

 _Hence why Jacques couldn't come._ James smiled. “Of course not,”

Willow and James were on the carpet now heading towards the ballroom. The crowd dissipated into the ballroom once the 'show was over.' It still felt as though they were getting married as the walked hand in hand throughout.

“So are you hungry?” Willow asked. James knew it was rhetorical.

“I saw some ham sandwiches in those butter croissants you really like.”

“Oooo!” Willow blushed as held her shoulders back to lower her voice. “Would you happen to know what they have for desserts?”

“I don't think they have that out yet.”

“I hope they have chocolate mousse with the raspberry drizzle like they supposedly had last year. That is my favorite.”

They entered the hall with a few eyes still on them. The EDM music playing over the speakers. Willow giggled nervously. “Well this is a bit overwhelming.”

“Do you need to go back outside?”

“Oh, I'll be fine.” Willow eyes brightened. “I love this song, though. Sometimes I train to this song. Helps me to take the edge off.”

James chuckled. “What?”

_You can walk or you can run_

_Or you can flllllllyyyy_

_You can feel good or great_

_Or you can feel whatever you liiiike_

“Does that surprise you?” Willow smirked.

“No, I just think it's endearing.”

They arrived at the banquet table. Willow's arm reached for the punch. “Well how do you... workout?”

“How do I what?” James giggled.

Even in the dark and underneath the makeup he saw Willow's face as red as the punch. She awkwardly sipped. “I meant... never mind.”

“Well I do push-ups and I run.”

“You jerk!” Willow giggled but then coughed. Her hand swaying the cup of punch. The red liquid tumbling over.

James instantly took the punch out of her hand even if some of it splashed on his tuxedo jacket.

“Oh no!” Willow coughed a little more as she was looking for any napkins.

“It's fine,” James opened his jacket. “None of it showed on me... but if it got on you?”

“Oh my Gods, James, thank you.” Willow came closer, her hands on his arms. Close enough to smell her lavender perfume. Her grip then loosened as James hand came upright.

“I think if you hug me it would have defeated the purpose. It's still on my jacket.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,”

“But otherwise I wouldn't object!” James smiled wondering if Jacque would have ever done the same.

The music continued to play and the chatter continued to droll but there was a stillness. James saw hesitance in Willow's eyes. It's as if she's reading his thoughts regarding Jacques.

“If you don't mind me asking,” James placed his hand to his side. “Why did Jacques all of a sudden couldn't make it?”

Willow pursed her lips slightly. “Well at first he was under the impression that this was an actual ball that students of Atlas could attend. But when I later specified it was Atlas academy's dance he said he didn't want to me to be embarrassed by bringing someone with 'gray hairs' as he puts it.”

“In other words he didn't want to be embarrassed.”

“He got so flustered when I told him. He even asked why I didn't say so in the first place.”

“So why didn't you?”

“Cause I... really wanted him to come with me.”

“Oh,” James felt the punch seeping amplified. “Well... sorry I'm just the consolation prize then.”

“No, you have been much more than that.” Willow looked at the entrance then back at him. “What else I meant to say... is that if you – and Eric and Lamar wanted – we could take a ride in the Eagle 2000 if you wanted. As a thank you for being my teammates. And for being there for me.”

“Willow, I don't need your sympathy.” James laughed. “But that does sound very cool.”

“Then let's just forget about everything else, laugh out loud and let's just live.”

“That I can be on board with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song are lyrics I made up on the fly. 
> 
> There might have been a couple of other Easter Eggs. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is yet another flashback scene that takes place in James and Willow's second or third year(?) of huntsman school. I'm kinda waiting for the creative juices to revive in the action scene (which I'll admit is my challenges) so in the meantime you'll probably receive more emotional scenes like these. Hope you all enjoy!

James waited at the end of the bar for his father's shift to end. His father worked at The Star Flower which is the restaurant every gentleman or heiress goes to especially to treat their beloveds. James was the only one who could drive his father home that night so he read as he sipped some whisky called The Woodman's Oil wearing his finest dress shirt and pants accompanied with a red tie so he wouldn't be mistaken as some 'vagabond.'

“Hey James,” His father came around the corner with tired eyes. “I'm sorry, it's going to be another hour.”

“Please don't worry,” James took another sip and his father paces off before James could say, _I figured._

James watched as the ice cubes melt delicately from their circular form. You knew you were in a high class restaurant when they have such embellishments. James would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. But whisky is whisky.

“James,” His father whispers harshly. James thought of all the things something could be wrong. Were there Grimm that needed to be hunted? Is something wrong with Atlas Academy?

“What?”

“Is that your teammate over there?”

James turned his head and right across from the restaurant there she was. Sitting by herself at a booth wearing a ruffled purple blouse adorned by a garnet brooch with a long white skirt. Her ears had teardrop amethyst earrings and she wore scarlet lipstick.

“I think she just arrived.” His father managed a smile. “You should go say hi.”

“But she's not here for me.”

“So? I'm sure she would appreciate a hi especially since she's a gal all alone.”

James chuckled. “You really are old-fashioned, Pop.”

He got up and strutted his way towards Willow's table. The glass he held firmly in his hand thinking it would slip. James tried not to stare but he noted Willow's movements. She didn't even looked at the menu. She was fidgeting with the napkins making them into cranes.

“Well I see that cloth is ready to take flight.” James quipped.

Willow let out a slight but conspicuous _Ahh!_

A few turn heads briefly. James was grateful he was trained enough to keep his composure. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect... what are you doing here?” Willow looked behind him. “Do you have a date here?”

“Just myself.” James smirked as he took another sip. “I'm waiting for my father so I can drive him home.”

“Oh,” Willow pursed her lips. “And you're having a drink?”

“This is my first one. And I'm not a lightweight either, remember?”

“That you aren't.” Willow shifted her eyes to the other side of the booth. “You can sit if you want.”

“Might as well. I'm sure Jacque would appreciate his seat being warm.”

Willow let out a loud giggle. “Well let's hope so!”

“Well maybe he'll buy you a cocktail now that you are of age. Or maybe a glass of the finest wine.”

“I don't know. I thought I would love wine but it still taste funny to me.” Willow's lips quivered a bit.

“Well maybe it's for the best then.”

“Well the girls from Atlas said it's because I'm not grown up yet.”

“You called them girls though.” James tilted his glass.

Willow smirked as she raised her glass. “Cheers to that!”

The glasses clanked. For a split second James thought that maybe this would be his date. He took his sip. Willow still chugged her water in a nervous fashion.

James cleared his throat. “So do you know where he is?”

“He said he would be running a bit late... but he promised he would treat me to anything I want.”

“And yet you're not looking at the menu.”

“I tend to make decisions easier when I'm rushed.” Willow made a circular motion with her finger on the water glass. “As you know I have to be in the moment to be at my highest in fighting. And singing. And just about everything else.”

“But too much pressure won't turn coal into diamonds.”

“Which is why I'm here to get treated...” Willow grimaced. “Well actually I'm nervous.”

“You don't have to be.”

“This is my first actual date with him.”

“ _Actual_ date?”  
“Well he comes over quite frequently and we would chat after family dinners and such. We just chat in the living area since he's not allowed in my room at all. And he said he would never do anything that would make me uncomfortable or anxious.”

“So you have nothing to worry about.”

“Right, after all it will just be Jacques and I.” There was still some some hesitance in her voice.

A sensation came over James's heart. A realization almost. “And what else?”

“Well he said that if things go well with him and the company – which it is so far – he will want to think about... uhm potentially take me as his wife.”

James blinked. “But he hardly knows you.”

“He knows my favorite scent is lavender. And he wants to make sure I'm always warm and comfortable.”

 _But does he know how you fight? How you learned to sing? How you handle confrontation? How you actually hate it when all the attention is on you?_ James bit his tongue for split second. “Well good. He should know.”

“What are you really thinking?”

“I just hope he actually means it.”

Willow sighed. “My father is very ill.”

“And he wants what's best for his children for sure.” James held onto his glass. “But at some point if it's alright with you I...”

“Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything.” Jacques voice hovered above them.

Willow looked like a deer in the headlights. “No, we were just chatting. Nothing special.”

“Oh, don't worry, dearest Willow, I apologize for my tardiness.” Jacques adjusted his tie. “And I would imagine James here was good company.”

“He was wonderful company,” Willow hastily said.

“But I have clearly overstayed my welcome,” James got up. “So I bid you two...”

“I think you should join us.” Jacques crossed his arms as he cocked his smile.

“Tonight?” James narrowed his brows. “Why?”

“Well I want to thank you for being so loyal to Willow. I can always assure her safety with you being her leader and bodyguard.”

“James, I told you, he's my teammate not my bodyguard.” Willow's tone gave off an offended vibe. Jacques turned to her with a solemn glare. “But he has been loyal... like you said.”

Jacques rose his head. “Of course. My mistake, darling,” He turned back to James. “So what do you say?”

“I have to go soon.” James held out his book. “I have some studying to do.”

“In a place like this?”

“My father needs a ride back to Mantle. His shift is late tonight.”

“Well where is he?” Jacques looked around. “I'll tip him just for being here.”

James knew his ploy. He was playing the nice guy to please everyone including Willow. He was trying to make himself look like the better person.

“I don't want to take up any more of your only time with your...” James stole a look at Willow. Her cringe said it all. “Have a wonderful dinner and a good night.” James rose his glass. “I recommend The Woodman's Oil.”

Jacques paused as he traded glances with Willow. Her grimace transformed instantly into a slight smile. Jacques made his way to his seat. “If you insist,” Jacque slid past James as if he wasn't there. He even brushed against him as if he was a shark past a by-standing swimmer. He sat down with a smile his hands perfectly upright. “I have wondrous news for you Willow.”

And there it was. In an instant James disappeared. Away from Willow. But he would rather be nowhere than stacked against him in that fashion.

And so James walked away. He spotted his father at the bar concealing his concern once the patrons carried on with their conversations. James looked back at the table once more. Willow had her hand over her mouth. Was she happy? Surprised? Confused? It then dawned upon James.

Jacque has the company now. And he has taken Willow here to celebrate and show off his glory. If this was the case two years ago – when Willow Schnee was just a name of some heiress, and Jacque was just someone he knew as an old family friend – he would give no cares. But tonight this was very troublesome.

He arrived at the bar as he brought the glass down on the counter. “Well, sorry, Pop. Looks as though I stopped you from getting a handsome tip.”

“James, you know I would never want you to be humiliated like that over money. And I'm sorry I encouraged everything. You told me she was very strong. And sweet.”

“Nothing to worry about. Like I said she's not here for me.” James grimaced. “And I wasn't going to let Jacque pull that.”

His father sighed. “Just know, one day you are going to be a hero. As for him...” He looks over to Jacques laughing away as Willow was still trying to keep her composure. “He will hide behind his wealth and smiles to find that he is rotten.”

James mustered a smile. “Thanks Pop.” The ice in his glass completely melted now as did his smile. “What about Willow?”

“Well...” He huffed. “May the Brother Gods have mercy on her.”

“Well we all know how that usually ends.” James took a final sip. The whisky watered down yet had a cold, bitter sensation. Sometimes James wondered what life would have been like if he never met Willow. Would having something so sweet to end in a water down bitterness is better than having nothing at all? He would hope so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I can't believe volume 8 is around the corner. Trying to squeeze as many fanfic chapters as I can then possibly take a hiatus. But I am please to say I am making a lot of progress with my recordings. I am going to sound like a broken record but 2020 has been quite a challenging year but it also has been a year of creative growth for me. And as trying as it may seem I'm still trying to make the dream work. I hope you all are too. 
> 
> ANYWAY, here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. :)

James clicked on his gun. He had to try bluffing. Anything to get Willow's youngest child to cooperate.

“I know I have made mistakes.” James huffed. “And many have died. Others will continue with their injuries. But I swear by the Brother Gods I will give it my all to make things right if you let me.”

The tension was closing in. It was felt. Whitley bent his head forward. “What about my mother and sisters?”

James nodded. “We can save them too.”

Whitley glanced out the window. The Schnee glyphs were disheartening one by now. He only blinked. “Alright,” He grunted. “Stop this act.”

James brought his gun down. “Good, now let's go.”

“Uh...” Whitley's eyes widened. “General, what is the plan?”

“I'll explain as we go.” James waved his hand as he ran towards the ship as Whitley followed. He focused on the possibilities. Could Willow be that out of practice? What of her son? “Whitley, can you summon at all?”

“No, of course not,” Whitley answered as if it was a stupid question. “I can summon glyphs though.”

“That will suffice.” James felt the lie burn off his tongue but even the most desperate sons will do anything for their parents.

James stood in front of the cockpit glaring in the sky listening to any sign of when to attack.

“ _Let go of her!_ ” Weiss cried.

“ _Weiss, be careful of yourself_.” Winter's voice carried.

“ _I will not surrender. I will not... AHHH!”_ Willow's voice shrilled.

“Whitley,” James clenched his fist. “Can you get me to the top of the ship?”

“Wha...” Whitley gasped. “I... I can try.”

James turned to Whitley. “Look at me,” Whitley shied his eyes away for only a split second. Fear overcame his presence. “You will succeed no matter what the outcome.”

Whitley nodded frantically. “Yes, General.”

“Now activate your glyphs to get me on that ship. Get about three running.”

Whitley didn't have to be told twice. The glyphs arose. They were not particularly large but James had to make it work. He ran towards the back to get his momentum.

He looked out and made ran towards the first glyph. The air was very cold and the glyph latched onto his feet. No time.

He jumped on the second one further up. And the third he aimed that would get him on the airship. He could only glance at the top of the ship to see where his landing could be. Hoping Weiss or Winter would catch him.

He jumped to the third. Willow was pinned by Tyrian with Arthur holding Willow's sword in one hand and his gun in the other sneering. _Asshole!_

James launched himself by the third glyph. Weiss spotted him and summoned the Giga Armas to catch him. He laughed. “Thank you, Ms. Schnee.”

“Winter trained me well.” Weiss tilted her head.

James was placed on the top of the airship his gun loaded and pointed at Arthur. “Give Willow back her sword.” Willow eyes still waned any sign of hope.

“She'll be our prisoner with or without the bullet in our heads.” Tyrian cackled. “You all will!”

“That's not up to you to decide.” James pointed the gun at Tyrian.

Tyrian's laugh filled the air. “Your _ex..._ teammate's ancestors here made a deal with Salem long ago. Didn't you know?”

“I...” James paused with the realization that Willow did reveal to him on why Schnees have the ability to summon. Why they are so powerful. James shook it off like unwanted snow on his shoulder. “It doesn't matter. Her or anyone else's decisions from her past is not hers to bear.”

“That's not how it works, James.” Arthur sneered.

James shot at Arthur's side. He plummeted with Tyrian being captured by Winter's Beowolf summon. Not a second was wasted.

Willow hastily grabbed her sword and pointed it at Arthur's mustache. “Up yours.” She growled.

Arthur coughed blood. “You still can't deny it.” His voice strained. “And as for your lover, James, his devotion is towards humanity. Not you.”

James had that ringing sound in his head. Like something wasn't right. He looked up and as the clouds parted a mountain was barely 100 feet out.

“Something wrong, General?” Tyrian sang.

Weiss and Winter looked at the same direction then at each other than towards James. Willow however kept her gaze on Arthur and occasionally glance at Tyrian. She kept a good eye on her prisoners as she always had. James had to focus on the enemy and now he wasn't sure which is the bigger enemy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I was going to take a break writing fanfics until the end of volume 8 but wanted to unwind somehow. 
> 
> So without spoiling much not entirely sure how well this chapter (or fanfic for that matter) will age but this takes place in his youth and before James Ironwood has dived into madness. Can him and Willow save each other from being themselves?

The Dust mines had a strange smell to them. It was like an overwhelming perfume merged with salt from the ocean and the earth. James sat near a fire with Willow while the other two teammates were asleep. James felt the sensation to sneeze every time he breathed as his nose wiggled. Willow simply giggled.

“You hardly seem affected.” James said.

“Well remember I'm not just an heiress. I was with my father on his later expeditions.” Willow suppressed a sigh. “My sister and I shared a room for a while and she even had a few of my hand-me-downs. And sometimes she would lend me some of her skirts or shoes if I really wanted to impress the girls in school by not always wearing the same outfit.”

“When did your family finally settle in Atlas?”

“When I was ten. It was perfect timing actually.” Willow looked at her feet. “The girls started to torment me. They thought I was a brat and constantly picked on me for everything.”

“I'm sorry,” James always had the ability to keep his head down. But there was the occasional jerk who always try to get under his skin. “Though I assume you feel more at home in Atlas.”

“I do,” There was a breath that lingered. James glanced at her eyes. She scoffed slightly. “Once in a while I feel out of place and there's the...” Willow stuck her head up and deepened her voice. “ _snobbery,_ but I guess everyone in Atlas feels that way. As my father said we're not meant to fly so why live in the sky? He wants the best for us, though, and I never want to live down here every again.”

“Well it's not so bad. The Grimm population isn't as large as long as people are warm and fed.” James looked around. “Plus I kinda like the cold.”

“Have you always lived in Mantle?”

“I was born near Vale and grew up there. The winters were never long enough for my so I wished for an eternal winter.”

Willow smirked. “Well be careful what you wish for.”

“This place is still to my liking.” James cleared his throat. “Not this mine obviously but Mantle and Atlas even has its charm.”

“Why did you want to be a huntsman?” Willow inquired.

“I want to protect others.” James brushed his hands together.

“Is that all?”

“My mother saved many people from Grimm. I want to do the same.”

“Aww, mothers are the best aren't they?”

“They are,” James stared at the fire. It was enough so to keep the focus towards everything else. “She was often so busy but made every attempt to write to me.”

“Is she still a huntress?” Willow had a reticence in her voice.

“She's settled down ever since she lost her arm.” James crossed his arms. “She offers private lessons all over the place but that's it.”

“We can give her a new arm. Atlas is on the brink of new technology.”

“Well, I think she has grown tired.” James poked the fire. “It won't be long before my father retires and they'll live the remainder of their lives. They are both very old and had many dreams before they chose the lives they had now.”

“Oh,” Willow slid closer to James. “May I?”

“Of course,” James scooted on the edge of the log. “Though are you trying to get a bit warmer?”

“Huh? Oh, well...”

“I was being facetious.”

“Oh, well then...” Willow's blush erupted her pale complexion as she looked him in the eyes. “I never want you to think that this is all a dead end for you. Like your life is just limited to just being a huntsman.”

“I know. I just feel more at ease when I can protect others.” James continued to look into Willow's eyes. A pool of blue with flashes from the fire. “But what about you?”

“Me?” Willow blinked. “Well I want to be strong like my father and mother. But sometimes I just feel as though I'd be better off secluded.” She looks away. “Daddy often worries about me and it's embarrassing how many times he has went out of his way to invade my missions and to be sure I'm safe.”

“Your father loves you very much.”

“I know and I do too but maybe I'm just better off singing songs for his charity concerts or writing lullabies.”

“Well that's up to you to decide.” James continued to read Willow. There was still that fire in her eyes. “If you're with us then great. If not... well I will still enjoy your concerts.”

Willow giggled. “Well good to know,” She bit her upper lip. “But I don't want you to obsess your work over everything else. Enjoy life and let's just live.”

“Sure thing, but we still need to keep an eye out.” A sound echoed. A screeching sound. “God damn.”

“You heard that too?” Willow sprang up and grabbed her sword. “Lamar! Eric!”

“Guard them as much as you can. I'm going to charge at whatever is out there.” James charged at the entrance. There were five Grimm and only him. He had to shoot. And fast. No rest for the wicked.


End file.
